Always with you!
by Bechloe.Always
Summary: Only a year and I can go to Los Angeles. but wasn t in my plans to meet a redhead that drives me crazy. this is a story G!P Beca. if you don't like, then do not read ... [BECHLOE]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and Grey's Anatomy aren't mine.**

 **Important: Beca G!P - if you don't like, then do not read!**

 **Rating: M**

I knew I should not have gone to that stupid conference, but in the end the great

Arizona Robbins could not say no. Thanks to that, I have to drive at full speed through the city of Atlanta, not to miss the birth of my first child.

A daughter with Calliope Torres, (the love of my life) ... I still can't believe I agreed, and now am spending the rest of my life with her and who was now about to give me a daughter …

I finally arrived at Atlanta Medical Center. The first thing I do is speak to the receptionist, who tells me I should go to the first floor. I climb the stairs as fast as I can to see Teddy. He tells me that Alison is in the room with Calliope, and when I cross the door, I hear a cry and I see as the nurse has my daughter in her arms.

I look how small and beautiful my daughter is. She's so cute, and I now realize that I am crying. Addison sees me, giving me a slight smile and leaves the room. I move next to my wife, who is still as beautiful as ever, although she looks tired which is understandable.

She realizes that I am by her side, and smiles over at me. I bend down to kiss her, and tell her that she has done very well and that everything is over and I'm sorry for not being with her. The nurse comes over and asks me if I want to hold my daughter.

I pick up my child in my arms. This was one of the nicest moments I have seen in my life. I do not believe in love at first sight, but I am more than in love with her…

She's so small, her skin is pale like mine, and her hair is as dark as Callie's, the color of her eyes a dark blue-gray ... but she is more than perfect. I bend down and give her to Callie; Callie's gaze is pure bliss.

The Doctor takes us out of our reverie and asks us if we have a name. I look over at Callie and take a seat. She looks at our daughter…

"Hi, Rebecca Michelle Robbins Torres - welcome to the family."

 **A/N: And here is the first chapter. All errors are mine.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thanks to my editor SilverStreakofStardust for helping me with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and Grey's Anatomy aren't mine..**

 **Important: Beca G!P if you don't like do not read!**

 **Rating: M**

"Beca, I have already told you and I won't repeat: You are going to Barden and there is more to talk about," my mother says.

"But we've already talked to mom, and _she_ supported me."

"Yes, your mother told me, because she cannot resist you and is unable to say no, but _I'm_ not her and I've spoken to her and you _will_ go to Barden." With that, she leaves my room, and I lie on my bed to see how my dreams are going to hell.

All I've ever wanted is to go to Los Angeles and produce music, but my mother, the Great Doctor doesn't understand. I'm sure she would have liked to study medicine like my other mom and her. But I am passionate about music and that is all I ever want to do, but now I have to go to the stupid University of Barden. (As my mother thinks I need to have at least a college education as a second option).

I get up from my bed and go to my desk to mix some music, whenever I get distracted. I'm not one of those girls who are interested in sports, boys, or even looks. Everything I've asked for - everything I've ever had, were the best accessories to make my mixes. Literally, music was my whole life and future.

My two mothers, as I have said are doctors - to be accurate, are two world-renowned surgeons. My mother is the great pediatric surgeon Arizona Robbins, and my mom is an orthopedic surgeon Callie Torres, so imagine when their daughter decided not to be a doctor, lawyer or something more important...

I feel that I was a big disappointment. I hope that does not happen to the same thing with my little sister, Sophia.

I am so absorbed in my thoughts that I did not hear my mother come into my room.

"Hey, Honey, are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes mom, I'm fine that all of my dreams have gone to shit. But I'm going to do what you've suggested. After all, you cannot be contrary to Arizona Robbins," I say through clenched teeth, and my mother looks at me and no, I do not hate my mother but sometimes it's so _frustrating_.

"We will do one thing, Mija - attend Barden for one year, and if you don't like it or do not want to follow, we'll help you go to LA. I bought an apartment, and a car and we will help in whatever it takes until you can fend for yourself." I look at my mom to see if joking.

"Mom, are you serious? Only one year in Barden and if I decide to get out, you help me go to Los Angeles - this is important for me so if you're joking it isn't funny," I say.

"I'm serious, Mija, I know that this is important to you, so I am not joking. One year and if you do not like it, I will help, but you have to try. I mean, go out, make friends. Not be locked in your world making mixtures, okay? Done deal?"

"Agreed, I'll make friends, and not be locked in my room. But how will you persuade mom?" With that, she winks and tells me.

"I also have my weapons, honey."

"Oh my god, mom. Gross! I'm your daughter!" She just laughs and goes out of my room.

One year...only one, and then I will go to Los Angeles.

 **A/N: And here is the second chapter. All errors are mine.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thanks to my editor SilverStreakofStardust for helping me with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 redhead

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and Grey's Anatomy aren't mine.**

 **Important: Beca G!P - if you don't like, then do not read!**

 **Rating: M**

 **Here we go, one year at Barden and then I'll go to Los Angeles...**

 **I step out of the car with my two mothers and sister.**

 **"Right here is enough, I'll just go alone to my room. I'm not embarrassed, which is what you're thinking, mom, it's just that I want to do it myself, okay?"**

 **"Okay Mija, be quiet, we will help you unload your baggage of the car." I realized that my mother is keeping her voice leveled...**

 **"Princess, promise me you behave well -"**

 **"- And you take charge of my room..." I add, for reassurance that Sophia, who was ten years old, will prevent from ruining it. She nods with the head.**

 **I look over at my mother, and I see that this silence is never a good signal. "I will do my best, as I promised, mom. I'll study, meet people and make friends, okay?"**

 **"If you do all of that and it still doesn't convince you, like your mom told, we'll help in whatever it takes to go to Los Angeles. But Beca, don't hesitate for a moment that I do not have in mind your desires but that I only want the best for you. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing will change that, not even the profession or the way you choose in your life."**

 **I look over at her - she is telling the truth. I know she loves me unconditionally. I say goodbye to them, taking my laptop, which it is the most important thing of all that I have, where I keep my mixes.**

 **I look around and see a car - inside there is a guy playing an imaginary guitar while he is singing...**

 **After my mother leaves, not before warning that I would not get into any trouble.**

 **I grab my things to go to my room and I meet a girl who gives me a a whistle against violators. When I go into my room, I meet my new roommate, and introduce myself. I think she somehow recognizes my name, and stares at me. After a while Kimmy Jin tells me to see some of the fair activities outside.**

 **To fulfill part of the promise I made to my mother, I decided to go, too.**

 **As I walk through the fair, I see a booth that had Barden DJs.**

 **I continue my way, just meandering and I see a redhead - simply take-your-breath away gorgeous. I see her coming over to me. I look at her lips - Wait, you're talking about something but I do not hear anything...So I go out of my reverie.**

 **"Umm...what?" I say.**

 **"I asked if you are interested in our group singing acapella?"**

 **"Oh, it's becoming popular again?"**

 **"Totally, we sing different versions of songs, but without any instruments. All that we do is only with our mouths -" I noticed the illusion of the word mouth.**

 **"WOAH..." I softly breath.**

 **"Well, are you interested?"**

 **"I'm sorry, but I think is a roll..." I notice the look of the blonde, who is furious..**

 **The redhead asks me if I sing. I answer no, which is not true, but she will never know...**

 **With that, I go to my room. Since I arrived I'm mixing, suddenly my phone lights - it's a message from my mom: Good night. I realize that it's already 1 AM.**

 **I decide to go to take a shower before going to bed. I go down the hall, humming Titanium and entered into a shower and start to sing. I didn't realize that my curtain opens...**

 **"You sing." It was more a statement than a question, and I turn around and I find the redhead girl from the fair activities. Quickly, I react fast and cover my body.**

 **"Get out!" I close the curtain but it reopens.**

 **"Tell me, what's your registration vocal?"**

 **"My what? Oh my God."**

 **"You have to do the auditions for the Bellas!"**

 **"I cannot concentrate on anything while you're naked."**

 **"Think about it, once we made the choirs to Prince." There was a pause, before she comments, "Your butt is so tiny I can grab it with one hand."**

 **With that I drop the shampoo bottle, then I bent down to pick it up and I turn around and face the wall.**

 **"Fuck, really, I'm naked."**

 **"You sang Titanium, right?"**

 **"You know David Guetta?"**

 **"You think you live on Mars, it's my favorite song when I masturbate."**

 **"How good." Fuck, if this was already difficult before, now more. I also noticed how my little friend is encouraged and it's something that is not helping me right now.**

 **"That song makes me hot."**

 **It gives me a sexy look, that helps a tiny bit. I feel all the blood in my body go to my crotch. "Great."**

 **"Can you sing it?"**

 **"Of course not, leave me alone."**

 **"No, for that. I'm not leaving until you do not sing" Okay...**

 **"I'm bulletproot, nothing to lose."**

 **Then she starts harmonizing with me and I have to say: It sounds great.**

 **"Fire away, fire away."**

 **"Ricochet, you take your aim."**

 **"Fire away, fire away."**

 **"Shot me down but I won't fall."**

" **I am titanium."**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall."**

" **I am titanium."**

 **We do not look into each others eyes. And then my gaze travels through your body and perfect, she realizes and tells me.**

 **"Oh, I am never ashamed of my body."**

 **"If you're well." And felt her gaze also traveling down my own body but remains in a specific part and I realize that I have not covered my body.**

 **"Ah, I can explain."**

 **"Well, I read about it but had never seen before, it's awesome and you're happy, I feel flattered."**

 **"Oh god, sorry about that."**

 **"Don't worry...you can't control it. By the way, what's your name?"**

 **"Beca Robbins." I extend the hand and she accepts it.**

 **"Chloe Beale." We look at each other...**

 **"I have to shower, so..."**

 **"Of course, you go to auditions, I'll see you there Beca."She leaves.**

 **I can finally finish my shower, but now it was cold.**

 **A/N: And here is the third chapter. All errors are mine.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thanks to my editor SilverStreakofStardust for helping me with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Barden Bellas

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and Grey's Anatomy aren't mine.**

 **Important: Beca G!P - if you don't like, then do not read!**

 **Rating: M**

I decide to do an internship at the radio station, so that my mother knows I'm serious. It also interests me, because this relates to music.

I arrive at the station, and when I look in the cabin I meet a guy who is very handsome.

"Hello, have you been in here long?" he questions.

"No, I just got here," I say, and go into the cabin.

"Entry forbidden to newcomers, I'm Luke the station manager and you?"

"Beca Robbins." I will say something else as a conversation starter, but a guy comes in and interrupts us.

"Hi, how are you? I'm Jesse."

"I'm Luke - you're late."

The guy looks at me and says he knows me. I say no but he insisted.

Luke looks at the both of us like we're crazy and says, "You can solve it while stacking CDs and when it ends, there's more. You're going to spend a lot of time together, so no sex on the tables, I had bad experiences."

Luke goes and leaves me with the strange boy, who says he knows me because I sang to myself from his car and I remember now and it seems more bizarre than before.

With that, I start to stack CDs. I cannot believe I stuck myself to this. The strange guy tells me that his passion is to stack CDs. He thinks it's funny, but it wasn't really.

We continue until it's time to leave.

I'm in my room when I realize I have to introduce myself to that stupid audition, which I would've preferred not to go, but I'm looking forward to seeing Chloe again.

When I arrive, I realize that Chloe did not tell me I had to prepare a song. I look at Chloe and she notices that I'm here.

"Wait, there's one more."

"Hey, I didn't know you had to prepare a song," I say.

"No worries, you can sing whatever you want," Chloe tells me, smiling.

The blonde, which is next to Chloe looks at me and doesn't look too happy. I notice a yellow cup on the desk…

"May l?" I ask, referring to the cup. Chloe looks at me and nods.

Taking a deep breath, I tell myself to not ruin this chance. I got this.

 _"I got my ticket for the long way 'round,_

 _Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way._

 _And I sure would like some sweet company,_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

 _When I'm gone._

 _When I'm gone._

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh,_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

I return the cup and go. When I'm about to leave right outside the door, I come face-to-face with Chloe.

"You did great!"

"Really? I'm sorry, but I didn't know I had to prepare a song," l say once more.

"No problem, the mistake was mine." I felt her eyes travel down my body, and I clear my throat.

"I hope I join the Bellas," I say, waiting for some sort of clue.

"We still are not sure yet, but you sing very well and have talent, Becs." That was a funny nickname…

"Okay, Chlo, I hope to see you soon." And it's true that I'm looking forward to spending more time with her.

She smiles and says, "Of course, even if you do not join the Bellas I want to see you again."

I nod and we say goodbye. This is very clear: Chloe Beale drives me crazy.

I return to my room and give a sigh of relief: Kimmy Jin is not in this in the room. That means I can rest easy. I lie on my bed and when I close my eyes, my cell phone rings. Goodness to God!

"Beca Robbins," I greet. It sounds ridiculous, but my mother thinks that answering calls is more polite, even when you know who is calling.

"Hey, I see you finally answered, as it should be."

"If you say so," I say doubtfully. "Tell me what you want."

"I just wanted to know how you're doing; it would have been Callie to call you, but there was an emergency at the hospital, so she had to go back."

My mothers work in the Atlanta Medical Center where Sophia and I were born, and before living in Seattle that was where it became so famous. But married and decided to move to Atlanta, my grandfather wanted them to be closer to the family. More than half of the hospital belongs to Robbins Torres, so my mother may have times that suit you, but when it's an emergency and someone's life is at stake, they run to the hospital.

"Of course, saving lives. Well, mom, I'm doing well. l do an internship for radio UNI and I also auditioned for a group - it's acapella."

"Acapella? But is that still fashionable, because when I joined it in university, it was not -"

"Amazing, I also thought it was odd."

"How come you decided to get into _that_?"

"I was convinced, in fact was very persuasive, and that counts as related, right?"

"Yes, of course that counts and I'm glad you're being serious, but who's the girl?"

Note that my mother knows me very well, I notice that bit of amusement in her voice.

"Well, redhead, has blue eyes, a beautiful smile and a body of scandal,"

I say, very happy and she notices my tone.

"And this redhead has a name?"

"Yes, Chloe," I reply.

"Well, I'm glad you've met Chloe. You'll tell me, please use protection, I do not want grandchildren so soon."

God, this woman has no filter. "Fuck, mom, seriously... _Eww_!"

"Bye, honey."

"Bye, mom, say hello to the girls on my part, I love you."

"I love you, too, bye."

I hang up and decide to sit at my desk and see if I have time to mix a little.

Suddenly I feel that someone stuffs a sack on my head. My eyes couldn't make out clear shapes - only blurry shadows. "What the fuck?"

"Quiet, Becs, it's just me." I know that voice - it's Chloe Beale.

"Chlo, not that I don't like this stuff, but this is about three appointments away." I feel like laughing.

"So you like this sort of thing, then. I will consider, but this is part of initiation."

Was she flirting with me...? That means I have a small chance with her. "Chloe, how did you come into my room?"

"Ah, Kimmy Jin let me in. Come on, Aubrey will kill me if we're late."

"Okay, but where are we going?" It was a stupid question.

"Why do you think I put a bag over your head?" Chloe pauses, then asks closely to my ear, "Becs, trust me?"

"Of course, Chloe, always."

"Well, then let's go."

We walk a while, and I when I felt like we stopped, I notice that as I remove the bag off my head I see that there are other girls with me.

Aubrey suddenly starts talking, and says to drink the blood of the old sisters. Chloe gives over her glass to me.

"No way."

Chloe winks at me and explains, "Quiet, it's just cherry liqueur."

They ask us to catch the handkerchief with our right hand and sing our names and we promise certain things: One does not lie with Treblemakers. For my part, that wasn't a problem.

Well, I'm already a Bella, so I completed part of my list. Then they lead to the initiation party, where there are other acappella groups.

I look around and say, "I don't know what I'm doing here."

Fat Amy replies. "Living a dream dumb, I still do not think they have let me in with my sexy ass."

At that, a weird guy appears, screaming my name. "Beca, _Becaww_!"

"Do not do that."

"My eyes deceive me, or are part of the Barden Bellas?"

"No."

"You're a girl acapella, I'm a boy acapella and we will have aca-children is inevitable."

"No, that will never happen, and these very fart and tomorrow you will remember nothing."

"I do not fart you these fuzzy.."

"You stand it up? You could pass a breathalyser test?" With that, I push a little. "Yes, you see how I go back, I'll bring you a drink, because you have to drink a lot to catch up."

I feel Chloe grab me by the wrist and pulled me toward her, our faces are a few centimeters apart.

"I am super happy to have met you, and I think we will be good friends," she states.

 _I hope more than that_ , I think to myself. "Well, you saw me naked," I laugh instead.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something."

"Tell me."

"Before we go, more or less to kidnap... I heard you on the phone with someone, and saying 'I love you'."

"And you wanted to know who?"

She blinked, biting her lip. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Oh God, she's jealous..

"Nope, that was my mother calling me to ask how it's going. No girlfriend, and you?" We are closer now.

"No."

"Then I can do this..."

She has a confused look, until I close the distance between us and kiss. As she responds to the kiss soon, it's slow, smooth, and perfect. We separate, and open our eyes and smile.

"Woah."

"Yeah, woah."

"What you say, Becs, we get out of here?"

I smile. "Of course."

 **A/N: All errors are mine.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thanks to my editor SilverStreakofStardust for helping me with this story.**


End file.
